Spider-Man vs Tracer
Spider-Man vs Tracer is The sayain Jedi's thirty-third DBX! Description MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE VS OVER-WATCH! Which snarky fighter will win a DBX! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight! The whole base was on high alert, someone had infiltrated and there was highly sensitive intel at stake, Tracer was running through the halls of the Shield base when suddenly three Shield Security Guards ran in front of her and aimed there guns at her,This wasn't a problem for Tracer as she threw her Pulse Bomb at the guards and teleported behind them and ran just seconds before it explodes burning the three guards into nothing but ashes. Spider-Man then ran in front of Tracer blocking the entrance! Here we go! Tracer tries to end this fight quickly by throwing a Pulse Bomb at Spidey who easily webbed the small bomb and threw it at Tracer making her teleport behind Peter leaving her open for a kick to the face smashing her through the metal door and making her drop the intel. Tracer skidded away, and opened fire with her Pulse Pistols. Spider-Man easily dodged the strikes and leaped at Tracer to punch her again when Tracer teleported away from Spider-Man's strike making him fall face first onto the ground! Tracer then started laughing at the knocked down Spider-Man which she would regret as Peter shot a web at Tracer's face before pulling her towards him, Suddenly The Wall Crawler then threw a flurry of punches straight at Tracer's face stunning her and leaving her open for a fully powered punch right at Tracer's face launching her across the ground. Spider-Man then webbed Tracer in the foot and started swing her around him before throwing her. Suddenly Tracer done another teleport saving her from falling to her death. Spider-Man looked confused at the sky until he saw Tracer behind him and grab the intel, Suddenly without warning Tracer started running away from Spider-Man only to be grabbed by the back of her collar she then said "Uh oh!" ''Spidey replied with "''Yeah Uh oh". Spider-Man then threw Tracer straight into the ground smacking her back straight into the ground. Peter was just about to stomp on Tracer but thankfully she barely dodged it cracking the ground. Before Tracer could get back her composure Spider-Man had delivered a stiff kick to the ribs and then threw a combo called the Spider-Sting making her stumble back each strike she took before she got a massive upper-cut to the chin knocking her into the air. Spider-Man then grabbed Tracer's foot and slammed her into the ground making her start tumbling sideways. Spidey stood over Tracer and fired a barrage of webs at Tracer trapping her as he thought she was unconscious. Tracer barely got up from the ground, "Okay boy, you proved your point and got even, can we call it now?" She said in a worried tone. Peter walked forward to Tracer to ask her to give up when suddenly she shot him in the side and threw him into the building before throwing a Pulse Bomb at it blowing it bits and causing the roof to fall onto Spider-Man trapping him. Tracer then grabbed the intel and walked towards Spidey and said "You shouldn't have been so naive" before she ran away. Spider-Man lied down underneath the rubble as he tried to lift it up with all his strength this was futile. Spider-Man just kept pushing but it just wouldn't budge as he started saying to himself "You'r Spider-Man why am i so weak", He kept saying this until he pushed even harder this time it moved a little higher and higher until he finally picked it off him and held it above his head until he finally threw it away into the sky as Tracer was running she was blocked by a piece of the roof. Tracer turned around to see Spider-Man striding towards him with absolute anger. Tracer then said "Hey remember what i said it was just a joke!","Nice Try" ''Spider-Man said as he got closer and closer. Suddenly Spider-Man punched Tracer in the face with the rest of his strength knocking the British Soldier face first onto the ground. Tracer aimed her pistols at Peter who just webbed them and threw them away. Tracer was just about to blink when Spidey fired electric webbing right into Tracer's chronal accelerator as he said "''Oh no you don't!" This caused the Chronal Accelerator to malfunction and erase her from existence. Spider-Man grabbed the intel and walked away from the scene while whistling to himself somehow forgetting about his wound! Result And the winner is: Spider-Man! Category:The sayain jedi Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere